pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Saboteur
Masters of deception and crippling tactics, these characters use under-handed tactics to gain the upper hand in battle. Alignment: 'Usually Chaotic '''Hit Die: '''D8 'Class Skills The Saboteur's class skills (and the key ability of each skill) are: Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Computer Use (Int), Craft (Int), Disable Device (Dex), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (int), Knowledge (engineering), Knowledge (local) (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), and Use Magic Device (Cha) Skill Ranks at Each Level: '8 + Int Modifier. 'Class Features 'Weapon and Armor Proficiency' A saboteur is proficient in all simple weapons, as well as all performance weapons. Saboteurs are proficient in light armor and shields (but not tower shields) 'Cheap Shot' Whenever the saboteur attacks a creature whose being denied his dexterity bonus to AC or otherwise flanked, or in any other situation in which an infiltrator, tracer, or brigand would be able to score a sneak attack, the saboteur's attacks inflict status conditions. At first level the target must make a fortitude save or become fatigued. If they are already fatigued they become exhausted. At 5th level, targets must also make a will save, if they fail this they become fightened. At 9th level, they must make an additional fortitude save or become dazzled, if they fail the save by more than half or otherwise critically fail they become blind. At 13th level, they must make an additional fortitude save or become sickened. If they are already sickened they become nauseated. At 17th level, they must make a will save or become confused. 'Kick' At 2nd level the saboteur gains an extra attack by kicking. The damage for this attack is 1d4. The DC for concentration checks versus this kick attack are doubled, and this additional attack is included on all Attacks of Opportunity. 'Bone Smack' At 3rd level, all critical hits caused by the saboteur have the additional effect of decreasing their base movement speed by 5 feet per critical hit multiplier. 'Dirty Fighting' At 3rd level, the saboteur begins to pick up various abilities. At 3rd level and every third level thereafter, (3, 6, 9 etc.) They may select an ability from this list. These abilities can be taken more than once. Sneaky Stab: ''Gives the saboteur a +1d6 damage on cheap shot. This counts as precision damage ''Cheap Striker: ''The DC for Cheap Shot is increased by 2. ''Blood Letter: ''Cheap Shot causes 1d4 bleed damage. ''Poison Master: ''Poison DCs are increased by 2. ''Combat Trick: ''The Saboteur may select a combat feat. ''Maneuver Mastery: ''CMB for Steal, Trip, Disarm, and Sunder get a +5 bonus. ''Slip of the Wrist': Cheap Shot reduces a target's attack by 1 for 24 hrs. ''Touch of Evil: ''Cheap Shot can inflict a curse that reduces the saving throws of the creature by 2. Fort negates. ''Runed Strike: ''Cheap Shot silences. Fort negates. ''Lunge: ''The saboteur gains reach but whenever attacking from a distance where reach is necessary, he takes -5 to attack, additional selections grant a +2 bonus to attack per each. ''Through Strike: ''Cheap Shot can now affect an additional creature behind the one selected. ''Angled Strike: ''Cheap Shot can now affect an additional creature adjacent to the saboteur if requirements are met. 'Greater Feign At 4th level, a saboteur may feign as a swift action. 'Parry' At 7th level, if the saboteur is wielding a performance weapon or shield, he may attempt to parry an incoming attack by making a reflex save vs the attack roll. He cannot parry more attacks in one full attack than he is able to make himself. (Not including his kick) 'Knock Down' At 8th level, a saboteurs kick attack causes a creature to fall prone if the attack roll exceeds the targets CMD. 'Advanced Techs' At 10th level, the saboteur may use twice as many techs as a basic tech user per day. 'Riposte' At 11th level, whenever the sabtoteur parries an attack, he is granted an attack of opportunity. 'Deafened Dog' At 14th level, any creature who is deafened is considered to be flat-footed against the saboteur's attacks. 'Backflip' At 16th level, whenever an enemy misses you at the beginning of a full attack, you may move directly one square backwards (away from the enemy), doing so causes the rest of the full-attack to miss unless they have a reach weapon. The order of the attack is the order the attack dice are rolled. 'Painful Poison' At 19th level, all poisons used by the saboteur deal double damage to enemies. 'Crippled Cat' At 20th level, whenever an opponent has one of the effects of cheap shot active, they are considered to be flat-footed against the saboteur. 'Dastard' At 20th level, the saboteur adds his full saboteur level to the DC of his cheap shot abilities instead of 1/2 of his level. In addition, there is a chance of paralysis with cheap shot barring a Fort save.